Monsters Unite
by SolTiger
Summary: the gang is back! when they return to school for there third year everyone happy to see each other, well sorta, already fights are happening as soon as they reutn what will happen? will soon Tsukune soon have vampire powers soon?
1. Monsters Unite

**Monsters Unite**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rosario + Vampire!**

Hello my name is Tsukune Aono. I'm finally returning back to Yoki academy. I'm so excited to see everyone, especially Moka. So just like I used to I took the bus from the human school to bring me to Yoki , this is the only way really you can get in or out of Yoki academy. So you see this school is by monsters, for monsters . As I arrive at the school I see all, my memories running by me as I'm in the bus. The bus driver asks me" so your back huh? are you sure you don't want to go back to the human world?". I chuckle,"of course im ready for this school i been here for about two years now, i think i can manage it". He smirks" like i said last year, when you think things are comfortable that's when things bite your ass". I smile without shaking " of course , im fine specially with all my friends i think i'll do fine". As we finally arrive i get excited and rush to the school and i smile looking up at the school," wow how i miss this school but hey wheres the gang?" All sudden someone jumped on my back and i freak out then i realized it was cold all sudden. "Mizorie is that you?" she blushes looking at me " oh come on i thought we already talked about this, call me your snow bunny."I chuckle nervously then all sudden i hear a weird noise..."ya-ho-hooo!" it was kurumu! " did you already forget about me my husband?!" h-husband?! Mizorie pushes Kurumu and they start getting ready to fight. Moka comes in running late, again " are you two seriously going to do this again?!"Kurumu walked to Moka"hey don't act like your a hero, all you do is suck all Tsukune's blood, poor guy no matter why he cant decide u took to much blood from him!" Moka back up feeling a little guilty,"t-thats not true! Tsukune lets me suck his blood right Tsukune?!" They all stare at me as i feel pressured and i look back at them"heh,... um yea i-" Moka interups me" see! he agreed with me" I look at Moka then Kurumu you could tell there were sparks going around them like if ready to kill one another. I get in the middle hoping they will calm down a bit" hey girls please sto-" As i got pushed down by cocoa "hey i want your blood!and u WILL give it to me!"she smirked evilly at me getting on top of me and i blushed."Um cocoa what are u doing?" she looks down at me and she kicks me so hard in the nuts i didn't see it coming"ahhhh! what the hell was that for?!" she looked so pissed" you were going to grope me weren't u?!" I looked at her scared " no i swear!" she kicked me again and i had tears in my eyes because of the pain." to think my big sister gave her blood to you! your a disappointment Tsukune! I try to get away but she pull me back" oh hell no you aren't running away not on my watch!" Moka pushes cocoa and looks at her " don't hurt my Tsukune!" Cocoa smirks as she looked at Moka "so your actually fighting me for that worthless idiot? ha ha don't make me laugh." Moka shaking then all sudden her necklace started to shine bright red and you herd inner Moka's voice " so my sister staring up trouble again? what a brat." Cocoa's eyes grow big and she grabs Moka's necklace and trys to take it off "ow! cocoa your hurting me!" Cocoa grunted "dam it come off! i want my big sister not this fake slut!" Moka frowned and tears grew in her eyes" im sorry i make you feel that way cocoa... im sorry im not the sister that you grew up with but i still am your sis-" Cocoa pushed her " No way in hell your my big sister my sister she know how to kick ass! shes a bad ass compared to you !" Moka stood back up" Sorry im not your sister you lived with! but i still care for u i would die for you cocoa... why cant you understand that? i don't want to fight u... i want to be a good big sister and take care of you" Cocoa acted like she cared "aw really?" Moka nodded" please..." Cocoa smirked and looked at her" fuck it, your not my big sister and you will never be screw you Moka " I get in front of Moka trying to protect her and of course i acidently pulled Moka's necklace off, all sudden inner Moka appeared." so this is how you start a new year huh cocoa? wow, your such a cruel little brat i think its time to learn your place!Inner Moka kicks cocoa so hard that u see her flying in the sky. " it nice to see you again, hun" the rest of the gang were upset she said that "hun?!" she kissed me on the cheek and i blush holding my cheek and she puts the cross back on the necklace making are Moka come back.

did you guys like it?:D i hope you did soon will be part 2!;DDD


	2. A succubus and a snow women

**Monster Unite 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire!

Author's Note: this is part two of the fan fiction if you haven't read the first one I ask you to please read the first one to get a better understanding of what happened, other than that I hope you enjoy

Oh also thank you for the comments for advise that I should space it more, I noticed that as soon as I posted it I'm sorry about that, I'm improving and because how I'm new I'll keep improving for my readers ^.^ , so I hope you enjoy the second chapter and I will try to make them longer as well :D sorry for the cursing I thought it would make it more funny ,sorry I keep going on and on ^.^ll well now to the fan fiction enjoy ~

I caught Moka in my arms , of course I couldn't help but smell her hair wow it smelt really good.

Kurumu stomped to me wow, she looked really pissed like if I did something wrong, and I look up at her"um Kurumu...Wha-"she interrupted me "how dare you Tsukune Why did you accept it?! To make it worse you even got close to her head and about to kiss her!"

I turn bright red and Moka blushed looking up at me" i-is that true Tsukune?" I hesitated as once again I'm in a battle between Moka and Kurumu. "Well, I didn't say I didn't like it-"

Yet again I get interrupted what's with that?" Figures, you like Moka more than me… more than any of us…you-you jerk Tsukune!" Kurumu runs off as I get up to get ready to run after her and try to explained how I feel.

Moka blushed as she looked frustrated at me "That's no fair Tsukune…" I looked confused at Moka not knowing what she meant "W-what's not fair Moka?" She looked even more upset when I asked her, seriously sometimes I don't understand these girls.. Sometimes I'm there all night shining armor next minute they hate me.

Moka blushed looking at me "well, the other me kissed you… I guess I became jealous Tsukune..." I looked at her shocked I mean she's quite beautiful and nice to me but … how could a girl like her be jealous? Any ways I smiled at her "there's no need to be jealous Moka… if u want… we could-"We get so close almost that are lips touch and of course someone interrupts us wait... It's Miss Nekonome?

She looked really scared I wonder what's wrong "sorry to interrupt you two meow, but this is really important! Your fellow classmates are fighting! And things are really turning out ugly please help and . Wait. Where does she all sudden think we're going to save the day?! Erm…this is so crazy! Wait a second… we usually save the day don't we… but Moka gets out of my arm reach and she nodded "we will gladly help Miss Nekonome!"

Huh?! Well that's Moka for you always jumping into saving the day; wow even when ready for battle she's so cute. I blush thinking about her she stared at me"Tsukune aren't you coming?" I jump "o-of course coming!" I run right after Moka

As soon as we get there you see Mizorie having ice surrounding Kurumu, and I mean around her like when Mizorie did to me.

All sudden you see Nazo "wow these chicks are really about to have a show down weeee! He flies away.

Mizorie smirks as she gets close to freeze Kurumu. "This is what you get… for all you done to me mostly trying to steal MY husband!"

Whoa, wait what? When ever did I become married? Trust me I would have known. Any ways I run in between them and try to stop them

Kurumu looks at me with tears in her eyes" what do you what jerk?" she brings out her claws and cut the ice so she became free.

Mizorie fires ice arrows at Kurumu and she did this at lightning speed no doubt about it.

Kurumu eyes widen knowing she couldn't avoid one and closed her eyes tightly but I jumped I don't know how but I jumped very high enough to protect her.

She was in total shock so was the others"-you ideot! "She held on to me and didn't let me go tears ran down all the girls' faces.

Before I knew it I was in the nurse's office. All the girls looked at me glade that I was ok.

Kurumu slapped me as she was crying,"y-you jerk… you could have been killed what were yo-"

I interrupted her this time," accept it ok?! I care for ALL of you not just Moka, not just Mizorie, I care for ALL you girls so stop fighting over me… I care and love all of you why don't you get it?!"

Kurumu hesitated," I-I'm sorry… your right Tsukune "she turns to Mizorie and looks at her" I'm sorry Mizorie… will you ever forgive me?"

And of course Mizorie being Mizorie she had a silly grin on her face"oh what was that I couldn't hear you?"

Kurumu tried to stay calm" I said I'm sorry don't make me say it again or I'll slice you into tiny little pieces and-" she looked at me and saw I had a face saying really? She stopped and took a deep breath "I'm sorry Mizorie" she mumbled.

Mizorie smiled and took her lollipop out of her mouth for a second" and I'm sorry that you threw yourself at my Tsukune and made all these problems "

You could see the aura of Kurume's anger growing around her.

Mizorie giggled" just kidding, I'm sorry as well" she put her hand out for Kurumu to shake.

Kurumu smiled and reached to shake Mizorie's hand

Mizorie giggled and pulled away "sike! I don't do handshakes"

That's the end of part 2 ;DDDD umm if you don't know who Nazo is it's the bat, who every one dearly loves XD specially kokoa or known as bat buddy , please comment so tell me if I did a lot better compared to the 1st chapter oh and I will edit it so it will be easier to read :3

Well see you soon :D


	3. I choose you

**Monsters Unite 3**

Author's note: this is part 3 of the Rosario + vampire fan fiction, if you didn't read the 2nd or 1st chapter please go back and read it

I DON'T OWN ROSARIO + VAMPIRE

It was the next day I go into the men's bathroom to wake up.

And you wouldn't suspect any girls but…

I saw inner Moka somehow… I was thinking it was probably me day dreaming about her again but, she touched my face I felt like I was froze and couldn't move…

All sudden I was in a sunflower field wait… wasn't this where I met ruby here?

"I'm so confused where am i?!" I look around feeling so lost suddenly I saw both Mokas each one grab on of my hands and each one of the Moka's pulled on my arms.

"Ow easy!" Moka blushed and pulled me to her"you love me, don't you Tsukune?"

My heart beat really fast as I blushed hard

Inner Moka looked at me" So you prefer the fake me huh? I guess I'll leave u alone with the hallo, remember Tsukune … I'm the real Moka the whole time"

Moka looked at me with tears in her eyes "who are you going to choose Tsukune? Me or her…"

I woke up and head my head on something it was soft, wait a minute… "Kurumu?"

She giggled and push my head more into her breast those big soft boobs!" oh Tsukune you bad boy are you really feeling me up? Well, this will be are secret I promise"

She giggled more enjoying this when I was trying to pull away so I could breathe

Suddenly kokoa came in and she punched Kurumu away from me" finally were alone"

She gives an evil smirk and crawls on top of me and she finally get to my neck as I'm scared to move not knowing what she might do

Moka comes in and smiles when all sudden she saw kokoa on top of me I could tell she was heartbroken "w-what do you two think you're doing?!"

I was about to say it was nothing but kokoa kissed me on purpose to hurt Moka when I was trying to get her off me

Moka started to cry and she ran out of the room

Kokoa smirked "even though I wasted my first kiss on you Tsukune it was worth it now Moka hates you!"

All sudden I felt really angry "No, Moka would never hate me never!"

My eyes turned blood red like inner moka's and kokoa looked shocked and kind of scared

She backed up" no… no way oh… I understand because how my sister gave her blood to you… now you have the power… of a …vampire"

Moka's necklace glowed again" hey I feel huge amount of monster aura where Tsukune and kokoa was I recommend you hurry"

Moka ran toward back to the nurses' office and her eyes wide couldn't believe what she seeing "T-Tsukune? "

I couldn't control my actions I was to mad and I pushed kokoa against the wall not knowing Moka was there "how dare u! Try to stop me and your sister being in love!"

Kokoa looked up at me"wait… u like my big sister?

I looked into Kokoa's eyes "of course… this time I can protect her… and the others as well they don't have to risk their life on me any more…"

The gang watched as I talked with Kokoa

All of them but Moka were upset but I don't know how but inner Moka came out and hugged me from behind

She blushed and kissed my cheek"so you have made your choose I'm guessing?"

I turned around and my eye became wide as I noticed every one

Inner Moka keep hugging me not letting go

That's the end of chapter 3 :D ohhhh drama coming along very nicely :P and Tsukune is finally a monster! No more hiding for him I guess huh? Well what more drama , battles are going to come next? :P stay tuned!

sorry shorter then others :O i'll make next one longer


	4. A date and a werewolf?(Mosters Unite4)

Hey guys ^ - ^ sorry it's been awhile since I updated , I'm still in school and I'm almost done with finals just one more to go ,fun fun right? Well I'm glade I'm back I missed you guys :D well, let's get ready for the fourth chapter shall we?

I chuckle nervously as I smile at inner Moka

It was later that night, and Inner Moka sneaked into my room and shook me lightly I woke up looking into her beautiful red eyes

"Tsukune are you awake?" Inner Moka said as she smiled very little

"y-yea I'm awake, but why are you in my room at this time of the night?" I looked at her

She smiled "because you're taking me on a date"

I jumped up excited even though I was still a little tired but not by much "really? I mean of course I am!"

She giggled, it was so cute I started to turn red as I got up from bed and I hugged her tightly and held her close

Inner Moka was a little shocked "wow, Tsukune you grown quite a bit"

She felt my muscles and she was right I don't remember having these...Trust me I would have remembered if I had these bad boys heh,

How about the beach?-I smiled at her as she shook her head like if I did something wrong

"Um did you already forgot I was a vampire?" she stared at me it was kind of awkward

"Erm I'm so sorry! Well, what place seems romantic to you?" I asked feeling hopeless

You could tell she was thinking a lot about it then she looks at me" in a cave at the darkest time at night with candles around us"

My eye kind of twitched and I chuckles nervously again" that sounds awesome and we can have a picnic!"

There's that stare again she gave me seriously its really make you feel uncomfortable "I'm guessing you don't like the idea?" she asked

I shook my hands around really fast "N-no that's not it! I like your idea"

She hugged me and smiled as she took my hand and we ran to her favorite cave?

Yea don't ask me I guess it's a vampire thing I don't know oh well at least nothing bad will happen in a cave right?

… …( Now in Yukari point of view)…

I giggled "this is the perfect plan with my voodoo doll I can control Gin!" says softly

Because how I have one of his hairs I can do this,

I put his hair in the voodoo doll , making it so I can control his movements

You see Gin finally arriving and I smirk as he comes toward me

"Gin I think it's time to confess your long loving love to Tsukune" I giggle

I control Gin making him move into the cave where Tsukune and the other Moka is

I make Gin jump on Tsukune "ohhh Tsukune! My hunky vampire where have you been I missed you so dearly!"

Gin makes a kissy face at Tsukune

…( Back to Tsukune's point of view)….

"ahh what the hell?!" I jump back surprised that Gin was here and why would he even say that to me

I defiantly know he's not gay … or I think…. No way can't he be…

Moka kicks Gin sending him flying then she sits in my lap looking into my eyes, wow how cute she looked

I blushed as I looked at her, she was leaning close to me could it be possible she actually going to kiss me?

And finally we had are kiss no more interruptions just us, me and Moka

Her lips they were so soft before I knew it I pulled her closer to me and I guess we began to make out I never thought this would happen…

Of course when things were about to get good Gin pulls me away from Moka and he grabs my butt and kisses me?!

What the fuck going on?! I don't understand no way in hell he's gay! Right?

"oh Tsukune why not leave Moka and we can have real fun" he smirks at me so perverted oh god this is scary as hell now I know how the girls feel this is just wrong!

I push him off me and all sudden I randomly beat the crap out of him and he left I looked down at my hands…

Moka smiles" your powers are kicking in huh?"

I look at her "M-my power? But I'm a human…."

She smiles at me" not any more I gave you my blood remember and now you're a vampire Tsukune…"

And that's the end of that chapter sorry its short and late but I promise e the next one will be longer


End file.
